Chaos Games
by Faemiriya
Summary: Shadow and Amy get in the Hunger Games somehow. Not to good with summeries. Contains (Shadamy) if you don't like don't read. Please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Faemiriya here with a new story. I saw the Hunger Games movie and I just started reading the Hunger Games and came up with this idea randomly. What if Shadow and Amy were in it. SO I came up with the Chaos Games. Chaos for Shadow's chaos control and Games for you know the Hunger Games. This is Shadamy by the way and if you don't like it you don't have to read it. I like to give different stories a chance because you don't know if you may like the story line. Anyway I do not own Sonic charaters nor do I own the Hunger Games.

* * *

'Breathe in... Breathe out. Oh who am I kidding that never works for me.' Shadow thought laying in a tree on a branch. 'If only something good would happen for me.*sigh* If only. 'Shadow's thoughts were cut off by a hyper pink hedgehog chasing after a blue supersonic hedgehog.

"SONIKUU! WAIT UP!" Shadow's ears folded back due to Amy's screaming. "Sonic where are you?" apparently she lost Sonic. "Soni... AHHHHHHHH!" Shadow heard Amy scream and jumped out of the tree to see what was wrong. Not surprisingly she got spooked by a spider.

Shadow walked up to the spider and flicked it. "Really Amy? You let a spider scare you?" Shadow asked smirking.

"HEY! Spiders are scary." Amy replied a little angry but glad that the spiders gone. "Anyway thank you Shadow." Amy said.

Shadow perked his ears. He jumped in front of Amy. "Something's coming." Shadow said as he dropped into a battle stance.

"What's coming?" asked Amy curiously examining Shadows stance. 'He looks hot. WAIT! Amy get a hold of yourself you like Sonic remember.' Amy's thoughts where interrupted by a loud *THUMP* and the ground shaked. "Wha-whats going on?" Amy studdurd afraid.

"Hm... LOOK OUT!" Shadow shouted as he ran and pushed Amy out of the way as a robotic arm slammed into Shadow.

"SHADOW!" Amy yelled as she got up off the ground and ran over to him. He was bleeding badly and needed a doctor quick.

The Robot came closer and the ground was shaking more violently. Amy picked Shadow up and ran as fast as she could while carrying him. She wasn't running to fast and Shadow didn't look too good and to top that off the robots still following them. She came to a crack in a mountain. The crack looked big enough for her to squeeze herself and Shadow through together. Amy not wanting to waste time quickly squeezed her and Shadow through the crack. The inside was huge and looked like a baseball stadium. She heard the robots *thumping* and felt the ground shake so she ran to get to the other side still carrying Shadow.

The robot tried to figure out how to get through the small crack (LOL stupid robot). The robot came to the conclusion to blast a way through, so it started its cannon. The cannon gathered energy then released causing a landslide which destroyed the robot its self but also trapping Shadow and Amy.

Amy opened her eyes to find that half the cave has collapsed and now she and Shadow were trapped. She laid Shadow down on the hard floor. She looked over his wounds to find that most of them were gone and that the worst of the wounds looked like scrapes. Needless to say Amy was shocked not too long ago he looked like he needed intensive care but now he looks like he was barely hurt at all. 'Oh great I got worked up over nothing.' Amy thought as she layed on the hard floor and went to sleep.

Shadow woke up a little bit later and noticed he was not in the forest but in a cave. He thought for a minute before seeing Amy laying on the floor next to him. 'Amy must have saved me.' Shadow smiled at the thought quit grateful that she helped him. He looked over to the rocks piled on top of each other and frowned. 'Did the robot do that or was that there already?' He thought. He looked at Amy who looked to be very uncomfortable. Shadow thought for a minute before going over and picking up Amy. He looked around for any place that would be more comfortable. He started walking toward the back of the cave and found a hallway. '? Why would this be here?' Shadow thought as he felt Amy snuggle him in his arms. Shadow blushed as she buried her face in his white fur.

He walked down the long hall taking note of the strange carvings of people fighting on the walls and the still lit torches. He would have grabbed a torch but he was carrying a sleeping pink hedgehog. Eventually he got to a room that looked like a throne room. He continued on finding that lots of rooms looked destroyed. Shadow finally found three rooms that did not look destroyed or even touched. A bedroom, kitchen, and a weapons room (oh how convenient).

Shadow went to the bedroom and set Amy on the king sized bed while he found a chair to sit in and waited for Amy to wake up. Shadow didn't have to wait long before Amy was awake. "*yawn*? What the? Where am I?" Amy asked franticly noticing the change of scenery.

Shadow looked at her expressionlessly. "We are in some sort of cavern castle." Shadow said as he got up from the chair and went to the door.

"Hey Shadow where are you going?" asked Amy curiously.

Shadow stopped and thought for a moment. Where was he going? "I'm going to go look for a way out." Shadow said coming up with something useful to do and smart.

"Oh then can I come with?" asked Amy as she got up off the bed and skipped over next to Shadow.

"Ugh fine. Oh wait I just thought of something how did we get in this cave anyway I mean where's the entrance so we can get out?" asked Shadow.

"Funny story, the robot can and blasted the entrance… THE END!" Amy said making the 'THE END' as happy sounding as can be.

"Great…" Shadow said as he opened the door and motioned for Amy to follow.

They walked a little ways before coming to a large gate. "Hey Shadow what's behind the Gate?" asked Amy curiously looking thought the holes in the Gate. "I think I see sunlight." Amy said and that's what caught Shadows attention.

"Let me see." Shadow said as Amy moved over and he looked through the hole to find that there ways sunlight on the other side. "Okay stand back I'm going to blast our way past this gate." That was all Amy needed to hear before she back away. With that Shadow blasted the gate away.

"YAY We're out!" Amy said cheerfully hopping around.

Shadow looked around. Something was off. Shadow could not place his finger on it but something was definitely off. Then all of a sudden a group of soldiers that looked like G.U.N soldiers except with white cloths and visors walked up to Shadow and Amy. Shadow did not like the looks of this…

* * *

When I was doing this I noticed how the peecekeepers sorta look like the G.U.N agients expect with different colors.

Shadow: How did I get here?

Amy: You mean how did WE get here.

Yeah Shadow get with the program.

Shadow: What program?

Exactaly. Review and Review.

Amy and Shadow: Whats that supost to mean?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Faemiriya here with chap 2. I have finished reading the Hunger Games and I can now see why it's so addicting. I am now on the next book. But any ways I was having trouble figuring out how to do this chap. So this is what I came up with. Any way I do not own Sonic characters nor the Hunger Games.

* * *

They walked up to Amy and Shadow and looked at each other. "I thought that the Capital said that district 13 failed." One of the guys Said to another. "Well apparently the Capital was wrong." Said the second guy. "Well we did find a book that spoke about this district in the rubble of district 13." Said the fourth guy. "Well since this is a district that district 13 made do the laws apply for this district also?" Asked the second guy. "Hmm the book says from every district so I guess so." Said the third guy.

"Awkward." Amy whispered to Shadow who nodded in response.

"OK you're coming with us." The first guy said as he gestured for Amy and Shadow to follow him.

Shadow crossed his arms but Amy grabbed his arm and pulled it saying let's go. Shadow looked to Amy and sighed 'maybe the people will help us get back home anyway(You wish)' Shadow thought.

So Amy and Shadow followed the people to a rail way. A train came to pick up the group. Once they were on the train Amy and Shadow were led to a room. "So Shadow where do you think we're going?" Amy asked Shadow as she sat in the chair.

"I don't know and you're the one who wanted to go." Shadow replied as he sat in a chair across from Amy. As the train headed off it was quiet until someone came into the room.

"Well seems like they were right. Looks like district 14 still exists." Said the person. The person was male with brown eyes. He had spiky rainbow color hair(that's insane) which made Shadow uncomfortable. He wore a white shirt with black stripes. Also he had a black vest with white stripes. He wore black jeans and white shoes.

"Who are you and what's the deal with these districts everyone keeps talking about?" Shadow said with his arms crossed.

"Oh sorry, my names Steve(Sorry I really wasn't creative here T_T). I am the Hunger Games administer. So what are your names?" asked Steve.

"My names Amy Rose, nice to meet you." Said Amy cheerfully while giving off an award-winning smile.

"My names Shadow, can't really say it's a pleasure. Now about the district question." Said Shadow emotionlessly.

"Oh yes here we have 13 or well 12 districts because the Capital destroyed district 13 after a war you could say. Now every year we take two tributes a boy and girl from each district and make them fight each other in the Hunger Games as a symbol that we are in control. Err the Capital that is hehe. Any way the discovery of the new district was not too long ago because we got a report of people around district 13 so we went to investigate. We did not find anyone but we did fond remains of the library. All the books survived somehow and one book caught our attention due to the fact it was made of gold." Steve said.

"Oh of course, you find something made of gold and then go off by the value of stuff." Shadow said. "You humans are so predictable." Shadow mumbled to himself.

"Your friend seems stressed." Said Steve as he took a seat.

"Oh he's always like that. I'll just ignore it if I were you." Said Amy as she glanced at Shadow who was staring out the window now.

"Ok. So anyway is there more of you guys or is it just you two?" Steve asked as Amy and Shadow looked at each.

"Shadow?" Amy asked mainly trying to say 'you tell him cause I have no idea what to say'.

Shadow could practically feel Amy and Steve staring him down. Shadow thought for a minute: rules and districts. "Nope just us." Shadow said after making up his mind.

"Oh ok. So how old are you both?" Asked Steve as a waitress came in and gave everyone a cup of tea.

"I'm 16(I hope I'm right or close oh well)." Said Amy as she put sugar in her tea.

Shadow thought for a moment because of how unsettling it would be if he said his actual age(I'm still trying to figure that out I know he's over 50). "I'm 18." Shadow said thinking that would be what someone would most likely ask if that was his age.

"Perfect!" Yelled Steve in happiness and excitement. "So do you both know how to fight?" Steve asked as his excitement died down a bit.

"Of course we know how to fight why wouldn't we?" Shadow said furiously as if it was an insult. You see he takes fighting very seriously these days.

"Whoa calm down it was only a question." Steve said trying to calm Shadow down but making things a bit worse.

"You know that if what you said is true then wouldn't we be dead years ago without a good defense and food. We could have gotten killed if an animal attacked us." Shadow said as his rage was building.

"Um Shadow calm down it was just a stupid question that was not an insult. You just need to relax and breathe." Amy said as she walked over to Shadow trying to calm him down.

'Relax and Breathe? Just like what I was trying to do in the forest before Amy was chasing Faker' Shadow thought as all tension left the Shadow leaving Amy and Steve relieved.

"I thought for a minute your friend would have killed me just now, if his girlfriend did not calm him down. Hahaha." Steve laughed leaving Amy and Shadow blushing.

"He is not my Boyfriend." Amy said as her cheeks where on fire.

"She is not my Girlfriend." Shadow said as his cheeks flared red.

"Opp's looks like I caused too much tension like always. Hehehe…." Steve said as he sweat dropped at the mess he made.

* * *

Yea this chap took forever cause I had no idea how to make it work for 1. Also I couldn't come up with a name for the guy and Steve was the first to come to mind 2. Any way if you have any ideas please tell me.

Shadow: Is that because you don't think?

No I do think. I think all the time.

Shadow: Then why can't you come up with ideas?

Why should I tell you.

Amy: Hey guys what did I miss?

Hey I'm a girl not a guy.

Shadow and Amy: LOL

You both are so mean. T_T

Amy: Has she said it yet or you.

Shadow: Neither.

Amy: Good. Review and Review. 3


End file.
